


Day-by-Day

by newyorktopaloalto



Series: An Invincible Summer [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras realizes feelings, M/M, Slow Build, oh no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras had no reason to be jealous of someone making Grantaire smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day-by-Day

**Author's Note:**

> I return. I also return with two more parts of the series apart from this, and a third one on the way. One day they'll get together, I promise.

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire for a moment, face down and eyes surreptitious as the other man laughed at some story Bousset was spouting— head thrown back and grin full of warmth that Enjolras had only seen on rare occasions before the last few weeks. He swallowed, voice caught in his throat as he tried to focus on Combeferre’s points about what to bring up in the upcoming meeting. His mind fizzled out for a bit as Grantaire let out a laugh— and God, he sounded so fucking happy that Enjolras wanted to _cry_. Because he was both the first and last person to give up hope on Grantaire and he didn’t know that the other could be so completely joyful. Why didn’t he know that? He swallowed heavily as he let Combeferre give him a worried look, before going back to his impassioned words. Combeferre probably made Grantaire smile like that all of the time— not the half-almost-shy grin he always aimed at Enjolras (that Enjolras would usually take as hesitancy, but it was Grantaire, and why would he be shy around Enjolras, of all people?) And no, his sudden desire to make Grantaire smile like he did at Combeferre was not out of jealousy. Really though, even if Combeferre and Grantaire were actually together, he would have no reason to be jealous. 

Grantaire, above all else, was his own person, and could make his own choices— even if his choices were stealing kisses with Combeferre, Enjolras stumbling upon them and wishing— 

Oh. 

Enjolras swallowed again, glancing once more at Grantaire, before dragging Combeferre outside. 

This might become a problem.


End file.
